


give me an omen (show me a sign?)

by SafelyCapricious



Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Sakura wants to swear when her opponent turns the arena into a lake. She doesn’t, of course, because of the bet with Shishou, but she wants to.It might actually be closer to an ocean, she thinks, as she shifts her weight on the water surface and watches the waves lap against the walls.It’s impressive — and not an illusion.
Relationships: non specific pairing
Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950148
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239





	give me an omen (show me a sign?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroooah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroooah/gifts).



> Title from How Far Does the Dark Go? by Anya Marina b/c it was what was playing
> 
> Day 26 fictober did not win against me. Theoretically for Cryptid, yeah, I know, it's a bit loose today. 
> 
> Uh, dedicated to Py whose idea I totally stole for this (hers was super cute too, and I made it weiiird) and I hope it makes her laugh. 
> 
> Also dedicated to anyone who is sticking with me through this hell journey of fictober, you're the real ones thank you.

Sakura wants to swear when her opponent turns the arena into a lake. She doesn’t, of course, because of the bet with Shishou, but she wants to.

It might actually be closer to an ocean, she thinks, as she shifts her weight on the water surface and watches the waves lap against the walls.

It’s impressive — and not an illusion.

Obviously he’s been watching her earlier fights and has decided she can’t break the ground to ruble under him if there isn’t any ground.

It’s a good theory, reasonable, and she hopes for his sake that his kage sees it that way, and not like he did something dramatic without having all of the information about the situation.

Which, of course, is the actual case.

She glances up at the stands as she scratches her cheek idly, and Tsunade waves a hand telling her to get on with it — and so with a sigh she stops the chakra flow to her feet and drops straight into the water, knowing the match is as good as done.

*

“What….the fuck.” Mei breathes as she watches a fucking fire brat grow a mermaid tail and decimate one of her brightest in the water.

“She’s my apprentice,” Tsunade says, pleased as punch for all that there’s no way Mei would ever believe Tsunade taught the girl how to grow a tail.

“She knows politics, then,” Mei points out, faux calm as the arena is being drained and the spectators are still gaping and sporadically clapping like they don’t know what happened either. “Being your apprentice, and all.”

“Uh huh,” the Hokage narrows her eyes — too smart to trust such an innocent tone.

“Great!” Mei claps her hands together and smiles brightly. “I’m gonna petition her to be the ambassador to us then!”

“You’re not stealing Sakura,” Tsunade returns, dryly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Mei assures her with big wide eyes and her hands clasped under her chin.

*

“Instant promotion to whatever you want and one of the Seven Swords to anyone who can get Haruno Sakura to willingly move here — friendship, love, marriage — I don’t care, but it has to be _willing_.” Mei announces to her ninja as soon as she’s back in Mist.

*

“No offense, Forehead, but isn’t this like the tenth marriage proposal this week?” Ino asks, spoon scrapping the bottom of her ice cream carton.

Sakura snorts and doesn’t bother to look up from her second carton, “Eleventh.”

“The hell did you do?”

Sakura shrugs and shoves a spoonful of mint chocolate chip into her mouth. “I have no idea, but it’s really annoying.”

*

Leaving the Akatsuki isn’t easy, and when Kisame had signed up he hadn’t ever expected to need to leave. But then he hadn’t expected Mist to ever be anything but a fucked up piece of shit country again either.

And, to be fair, it’s probable the rest of his former teammates haven’t realized he’s left yet. Which is definitely in the plan. Say he’s going on a supply run, then just get back to Mist, plead his case before Mei and give her whatever she needs and boom, back on it.

Or Mei will kill him, and that will solve that equally well.

But shit, he’s one of the Seven Swordsman and he would like to be able to fight for a country he believes in again, and Mei is pragmatic enough that he expects she’ll take him up on it.

If she listens and doesn’t just kill him right away.

Which also seems like a possibility.

He’s just contemplating this and if there’s a way to improve his chances when just such a way sprints past in a blur of pink.

He blinks after her for a second before pursuing.

*

Sakura is having a no good, very bad, someone is definitely out to get her and it’s probably the universe kind of day. So when an S Class Missing Nin starts to chase her through the trees she throws her hands up, figuratively, and literally stops and turns to face him.

“What! What could you possibly want! Naruto isn’t with me and I don’t even know where he is right now — and you know what, if you want him that bad try a kidnapping attempt that involves ramen, okay? It will work!” She’s a little hysterical, and she’s aware of that — and she realizes she probably shouldn’t be giving the bad guys hints on how to catch her best friend but — but she also realizes he’s not wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

She’s almost positive it’s him though — the gills and teeth and whole being blue thing are pretty distinctive, and that’s not even getting into the big honking sword. He could, she supposes, have a twin brother, but there probably aren’t two of the same swords.

“You’re Sakura, right?” the blue guy asks, from half the clearing away, not even bothering to pull his sword which really, is just insulting. She did manage to kill Sasori after all.

Common sense intrudes before she can point that out, just in case he was fond of the puppet user. “Yup,” she drawls out, even as she shifts one foot back and prepares to just decimate the clearing if she has to. He’s stronger then her, and his sword eats chakra she knows, but she’s willing to bet that she can get away from him.

“Great!” He claps his hands together and grins at her, “Want to get married?”

Her hands drop and she gapes at him. She’s trying to form words and ask but all she can do is sputter and —

“I’m not opposed to a civil partnership if that’s more your style? I guess I didn’t ask, you even into dick or just — “

“Why,” Sakura says very calmly as cracks fissure the ground around her, “does everyone keep proposing to me?”

He eyes her carefully for a moment before scratching at his cheek. “Ah, so no one told you about Mei’s offer?”

“Start talking, blue boy,” she snarls through gritted teeth.

*

“Where’d you get the big axe, Sakura-chan?” Naruto asks when they meet up for lunch.

Sakura smiles brightly and signals for a bowl before taking her seat on the end next to Kakashi. She props her new weapon next to her and pats it with a fond hand. “This is Kabutowari, and she was an engagement gift.”

Naruto spills his ramen all over the counter, and Kakashi almost falls off his stool and she just keeps smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you want
> 
> Join the Sakura discord server!
> 
> Lemme know if I should tag for anything else. 
> 
> This is kinda crack.


End file.
